club_penguin_kingdomfandomcom-20200213-history
Club Penguin Space Is Coming Soon!
Club Penguin Space is coming to the community super soon. Whats it about? CPS is coming this May.... but what is this CPPS about? Well the staff members are here to tell you some things. This may cause you to play our server! What to be excited for! We promise you might want to play. And again, remember CPS is coming this May! * AS2 based Club Penguin Server * Original Club Penguin * Rooms will be custom, space themed * Over 30+ staff members * New upcoming BETA puffle * Custom beta hat * Custom website Us & Spoilers We have so many other things. We HATE spoilers, so we won't do anything regarding that. Spoilers make others not want to do something sometimes. Recently, someone almost on accident spoiled the games website look! Well... we hate spoilers, and we promise the community... ANY '''spoiler you find online regarding Club Penguin Space, or any other CPPS does not have anything to do with the staff team. '''What does this mean? Well, it means if something about CPS becomes spoiled, don't talk to us about it. Not us! We hate spoilers, and that also means''' we would never create them. We promise you we wouldn't do that! '''But... a fellow staff member LOVES spoilers. Here's a word from our moderator friend: Sallie! Sallie Q&A SPOILER ALERT! Don't read this if you hate spoilers, like most of our staff team does. This doesn't include Sallie... of course! * Sallie: Hi! I'm here to answer some Twitter questions regarding upcoming things. * Q: What does the website look like? * A: Great question! The website look is the BIGGEST '''thing that cannot be spoiled. However, we are here to tell you that it is completely customized. Look forward to it! * Q: When will CPS open? * A: We are aiming for a May 25th, 2018 release! Remember though: The staff are '''not perfect and have never opened an actual online game before. If we must, we will take our time. * Q: Will you be allowed to curse in Club Penguin Space? * A: Nope! We are a family-friendly server. Any swearing, or breaking the rules, will result in a 24 hour ban. Getting over 50 bans will result in a forever ban. No exceptions! Thanks for asking! * Q: What will the first official party be in CPS? Not including the Beta Party? * A: Our team will try to decide that. The administrators are asking the rest of the staff members if they would like to add the Summer Party, and most of us said yes. I myself, said yes, and believe that the Summer Party will be the first official party in Club Penguin Space! Thank you for asking us! * Q: Why don't you have a Twitter? Will you create one? * A: We plan on creating a Twitter sometime. It may not be for a while however, because most of the staff have Twitter. We do not want to create another email to use. Thanks for asking us my friend! * Q: Discord links when? * A: Ugh! Fine I'll tell you: June 21, 2018. When the Summer Party begins. Spoiler Party maybe? Oops! SPOILERS ARE FINISHED! You may finish reading! Sign Ups? The sign ups will be released when the game is released. This is not a spoiler. We can't show you a sneak peak of the page, but we promise it will be customized! Emails needed? Nope! Just a username, a password, re-typing that password, choosing a penguin color, verifying your human, and your finished! '''Why no emails? '''Well, really, there is no reason. Changing your password will be by entering proof you own the penguin. All we need is to know you are a human, and then you can waddle around! Safety Club Penguin Space will provide safety to its players. You all will be safe, with a built igloo, sturdy ice, and a "sturdy" password. We aren't the real Club Penguin, so we can't prove we are the world's safest game. Lets Wrap It Up...! Thanks for chilling in with me! See you at the Space Shuttle! -CPS